U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,408 discloses co-fused alumina zirconia abrasives of eutectic and near eutectic composition (35-50% zirconia), particularly suitable for low and moderate pressure grinding for which the previously known alumina-ziconia abrasives were not most useful.
The present invention is an improvement over the abrasive disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,408, which improvement has been found particularly useful in improving the performance of coated abrasive products.